1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances, and, more particularly, to a thermal assembly used in an appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An appliance can include a heater. A temperature sensing device can be used to regulate the amount of heat produced by the heater. A thermal fuse can also be used to shut down the heater before the heat produced by the heater reaches a dangerous level. If a thermal fuse opens, that thermal fuse needs to be replaced. A problem arises, however, when that thermal fuse opens. That is, upon replacing the thermal fuse and restarting the appliance, the new thermal fuse may blow shortly thereafter if the temperature sensing device was what originally malfunctioned and was not replaced at the same time as the thermal fuse. This can unfortunately result in multiple service calls.
What is needed in the art is a modular thermal assembly which has both a temperature sensing device and a thermal fuse such that the thermal assembly is, as a single unit, attachable and detachable relative to an appliance.